Noble Seven
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Alpha is depressed and when he's remembering about Noble team and Reach he knows that no Carolina or Tex could help him.Amy,his first love noble Six.When visiting Reach to pay respect to the team,it turns from a burial ceromony to a mission.Him the blood gulchers and freelancers must go to Requiem extract the crew of the UNSC Infinity and The Master Chief and his A.I Cortana.


**Hey guys LC814 here with a new story called Noble Seven it was given to me by NarutoDrone101 who couldn't publish this so he asked me to do it,note the plot was his idea not me but I oversee how the story goes,now is enough talking so let's get in to Noble ,play sad music.**

* * *

**Valhalla out-post 17-B, /Alpha**

It's been 10 years,10 after Reach.10 years after my team was killed.

**Many years ago...**

Alpha was needed by the Director,he had a mission of great importance for Alpha appeared on the holo-projector the Director finally told him the plan.

"Alpha good,I need you in this mission."

"What is it?"

"I've heard from contacts at O.N.I that Halsey has procured a new A.I."

"And you want me to persuade it to come to freelancer?"

"No,there is a project that needs to be done,it is a perfect candidate."

"I'll get the agent's."

"No,we won't need the agent's,have you heard of Reach?"

"...Reach,the finale colony before Earth,and the Covenants 100% certain to find it."

"Exactly,that's why you'll be under-cover."

"uuum,sir I'm an A.I how can I do that?"

"When I built you I made sure you can posses a body,if it has enough system power,so I made a body for you."

"A body?"

"Yes you'll be under-cover as Noble Seven,part of a spartan team that is the highest in the ranking."

"You sure that we can't just use the agent's?"

"No,the covenant will be there and I have no intentions of wasting an agent."

"Alright,suit me up."

** present...**

I remember like it was yesterday,me joining Noble going on that scout mission then finding out there were covenant (no surprise).Taking them down and all that,first Jorge then Kat,Carter,Emile & Six,she was one to always look up to,when we crashed along side the super-carrier that's when guilt fell on to me,the covenant were ruthless,merciless, the things I was too,I had Spartan and Freelancer training programmed into me,me Six and the Master Chief could've taken down an entire super-carrier by ourselves,I had no intentions of going back to UNSC because if they find out who I really am,that I'm a damned A.I cursed to stay alive *sigh*.I figured everyone out Six was kind gentle and friendly,and in battle she'd instantly become deadly tough and quiet,whenever she had time we'd talk at first I didn't care I don't know these people why should I care that's the first thought in my head,then I figured them out,Kat was sassy sexy and ruthless,Emile was quiet head first and shoot then ask questions later,Carter was willing to do whatever needed to be done for the mission a true leader & a real was the real killer,stern a soft side and a true was talkative,a lot,a good sniper & light on his /Six was the one that got to me,she was beautiful,blonde no scars on her face or body coincidently had cobalt eyes and was just beautiful,then that night before she died,we loved each that,I have no clue,my memory was wiped because of the after his death he still plagued my mind,even that couldn't compare to Tex,before we stormed into Leonard's prison me and Carolina hit it off,I didn't expect Tex to be alive but when that was over and Tucker told Tex,let's just say I haven't been as far from Tex until when Amy came to mind I was just fucked,First Amy then Tex and Carolina,she still didn't tell me her real name yet.I suck,Amy was the real prize she was the one I wanted back,I would have spared the Director so I can have her back.I'be been working on the pelican so I could use was Reach's anniversary and I intend of going back there.

"Church?"

I looked behind me to see both Tex and Carolina watching me repair the ship.

"What?"

They noticed the hatred in my voice,I tried hiding it but remembering was something I didn't want now.

"What are you doing?"

"Repairing the ship,what does it look like?"

"Church,what's wrong?"

"NOTHING,ALL RIGHT IT'S PERSONAL NOW GET OFF MY BACK!"

They step back in fear,they now that I'm better then them I was surprised too.

"Church,tell us."

"Do you know Reach,the colony?"

"Yeah why?"

"I gotta pay some respect,so leave alright."

"Church let us come,you've been like this for a while and today's even worst."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"No."

"Today is the day Reach fell,and the day Noble team died."

"Noble,what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you once I get back."

I hopped on board configured the drive,and left.I wanted to be alone,so I no one could interrupt me.

**1 day later**

I look at the grave,the grave I dug for had a pained look in her eye,and I remember every last bit.

**Many Years Ago...**

Alpha was taking out elite after elite,grunt after grunt and so just finished killing another elite when he heard a blood-curling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Alpha recognized the voice.

"AMY!"

He got there in time to see a red shanghelli general stab his love.

"NOOOOOOO!"

He charged the elites fighting them back then taking Amy to the nearest house and laid her down.

"No-no-no-no,Amy stay with me."

"No,I can't but you know that I'll always love you."

"Amy,theres something I got to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not UNSC,I'm Freelancer,most importantly I'm an A.I."

She stared shock at what she heard,not only was her lover a Freelancer,he was a freelancer A.I.

"Church,I don't care if your UNSC insurrectionists Covenant or Freelancer,I love you for who you are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They engaged on what would be their last kiss as she fell limp.

"Rest in peace,love."

"Pathetic."

He turned around to see the same general,the same one who killed Amy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He charged at the general knocking him back a few out of no where energy swords started springing up out of thin air,they appeared,50 100 was endless.

"I"LL TAKE YOU ALL!"

He ran to the closest one disabling him of the sword and stabbing him with made sure he brought Amy's knife so when he kills the general,it would be sliced slashed stabbed and dismembered dozens of banshee's spirit's dropship's ghost revenant's wraith's they were focusing everything on suicide squad Chieftan honor guard and infantry they had,it still didn't match the alpha's rage.

"WHERE ARE YOU!"

Elite after elite,brute after brute grunt after grunt,they all there was the sound of gun fire,Alpha turned around to see a few agent's:Texas Carolina Maine Washington and New York.

"I don't need help agent's."

"The director want's you back and we're here to get you out."

Then suddenly Alpha's armor turned to a firey color his visor also.

"Get out,NOW!"

He ran up to the enemy wraith and smashed his fist in to the cockpit,he jumped off as it kept charging at every elite,the agent's noticed this and suspected he was looking for rage was a fire that couldn't be tamed,he ran up to an elite and punched it,alpha no longer considered these things living,his arm went right through released his recent kill,by now the agents were afraid of alpha and he knew it.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Here."

He looked at the general,same look on his smug face.(Well,the elite equivalent)The agents sware they hear him talk so they just stood aside.

"You are a great warrior,come join us."

"You killed her,you killed the one I loved,I will kill you."

"Shame,you would've been at the right side of the prophets,HONOR GUARD finish him."

10 or 20 honor guards came to his sight,and only needed one leap and they were dead on the ground.

"Well you are a great warrior demon,too bad I must kill you."

"No-no-no-no,I will kil you."

Alpha was about to lunge at him when the director came up on comm.

"Alpha get out now,or we will leave you."

Alpha turned to see a pelican pick up the agent's.

"Alright."

But before he could get up,alpha took out dual SMG's and shot the general,he put them away and took out a pistol and shot result ended as the bullet was logged in its arm,in the bullet was a tracking device that would set off if they were on the same planet or practically near left but the elites around didn't fight him,they were alpha got on he pushed the pilot out and took charge of the was a quiet ride.

** Present..**

After a day of planting memorial's for noble team and picking up memeto's like Jorge's backpack (surprisingly it was the only thing not to end up in the blast) Kat's pistol Carter's DMR Emile's helmet and Amy's Tac/Pad and made proper burial's to them all,I lie flat on the surface where Amy and I last was still the way it was,all broken shaggy and dirty.I then saw a little flash of light,so I walked towards it,what I saw as my old comm. unit.

"I wish you were here."

I whisper to myself.I look at it and see it is off,so it was basically functional,I turned it on and tried to tune it to my own.

"Hello,who's this?"

I heard a voice on the comm.,it was colonel Holland.

"Hello?"

"Colonel Holland?"

"...Seven,is that you?"

"I-I don't go by that any more."

"Seven,it is you where are you?"

"I'm on Reach,you know paying respect."

"..Oh,yeah,they made the ultimate sacrifice you know?"

"I know."

"We can be there in a few hours."

"Alright."

It was 2 or 3 hour's later as the pelican landed,revealing colonel Holland and a few soldier's stepped out of the pelican,as I lay there helmet off and hair over my eyes.

"What's with the soldier's Holland?"

"Security reason's."

"Yeah-yeah,well what'd you want to know."

"What I want to know is,why-where were you?"

"Ever heard of freelancer?"

"Yes,The Director was killed months ago."

"Well,I'm a freelancer,sort of."

"What?"

"Yeah,I'm the A.I."

"Wha-how?"

"Watch."

As my body fell back to the ground my form appeared as a white version of me except in armor.

"This is what I truly am."

"So why go to Noble?"

"It was an under cover op,get their trust and follow the leader until the Cortana A.I was received,except I didn't follow directive."

"So you went against the Directors order's?"

"Yeah,apparently I got to emotionally attatched,but I only just became a real person,I wasn't a stone cold person."

"So why didn't you get in touch with us?"

"The Director wiped my memory after he tottured me getting other A.I out of me."

"That's aginst UNSC policy."

"Well he wasn't abiding to any rules,was he?"

"So what happened?"

The next following hour was filled with me explaining my adventures of Blood Gulch and me dieing,then Epsilon's story about being revived into a forunner tech and all the thing's he did until he found me in the meta's grasp and killing The Director

"Wow,that was some stuff."

"Yeah,but this still got me."

"They would've been proud."

"I know I am."

I looked up to the sound of that voice it was Tyumen accent.

"Jun?"

"You know it."

He stepped into vision,his same old armor and color.

"So your actually Freelancer?"

"Didn't choose to be."

"Ah,don't worry you tried to defend Reach and your a hero."

"Really?"

"Yeah,they made a statue of you and the rest of us,they saw the thousands of bodies and vehicles here and swept it up,the shanghelli really have helped."

Anger flushed over as I was now in my body.

"They...still...live!"

"Uh-oh,uuum,Sev they were lied to they helped us win the war."

"I don't care if they advanced human kind 10 fucking milion years I will never forgive them!"

"Sev-"

"I don't care,they killed everyone and your gonna trust them because they turned sides?"

"We wouldn't win without them."

"I will never find peace as long as they are living,the least I can do is keep a promise."

"And what would that promise be?"

"To kill the shanghelli general who killed Six."

"Sev,you can't do that."

"Well,I will I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Well,where've you been recently?"

"A freelancer training out-post,filled with sim troops and a few freelancers."

"These freelancer,who are they?"

"Texas Carolina and Washington,Maine is still a wild card but we keep him in the basement,for fear he will kill us."

"Can you lead us,we need help."

"With what?"

"A UNSC starship with 17,00 of the best and brightest on board named Infinity sent out a distress signal we didn't get much but what we did was...less then satisfactory."

"well what did it say?"

"This is what we picked up."

He brought out his Tac/Pad and pressed a few buttons.

"This...Infinity...Chief...Cortana...Spartan 4...Prometheunes...Requim...HELP...Forerunner...Tech...HELP!"

"Wait,I can clear this up."

A few minutes later I finished.

"This is the UNSC Infinity,the Master Cheif is alive and so is Cortana the Spartan 4 and soldiers are currently fighting are called Prometheunes and we are on some planet called Requiem we need HELP!Whatever these things are they are using Forerunner tech I repeat Forerunner tech,HELP!"

We all stood in dis-belief,Prometheunes Requiem Forerunner,and Cortana,she's still alive.

"Follow me,we can get to the out-post in no time."

"Alright Sev."

"Jun,it's Church,or Alpha.

* * *

**Well guy's that was my first chapter of Noble Seven,don't expect me t put any action soon because I still need to play as I said befroe,this wasn't my idea but I do mold how the story 's to NarutoDrone101 for the plot,if you have any questions I'll tell you throught the story but until next,I'm LC814 and this is Noble Seven,OUT!**


End file.
